Camp Half-Blood life
by Blue.Sky.102
Summary: Camp Half-Blood has welcomed three new kids. They get welcomed into the demigod crew.
1. Welcome to camp!

**Hey guys!**

 **This is my first story. Tell me if you want me to add any traits to any of the characters. For example, tell me is you think one of the characters should be nicer or sassier or something.**

 **There are a few ocs (original characters) in this but** **it's mostly just the normal Camp half blood crew with a few more people.**

 **Thanks!!**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to camp!**

 **(Mabel's POV)**

 **I didn't want to be a demigod.**

Weird way to start a story, I know. But it's true. I don't want to be one. It's just who I am.

My name is Mabel Berns. I live in New York with my mom. I didn't have a perfect life but I liked my old home. Now, my home is Camp half-blood. And it's okay. Anyway, on with the story...

"What do you mean my dad is a god?!"I asked my mom. I was sitting on my bed with my mom. She told me about my dad bing a Greek god and all.Why do I find this out now? I mean, I've had a lot of troubles lately. I got kicked out of five schools the past quarter. It's a new record. Of course my mom wasn't too happy about it. Okay, she was furious. But seriously she is normally nicest person you will ever meet. Anyway, she told me to pack a bag and that she has to send me away somewhere safe. She's sent me to boarding schools before and it was usually okay. But this time she acted like I was going to die if I didn't go. It's not like monsters will chase after me or something.

I stand corrected.

I packed a bag and my mom drove me to this field. It looked kinda like a strawberry field. We lived in the city which wasn't insanity far from this place. It was day time and my mom kissed me goodbye. "Mom, What is this place."

"Just walk towards the field and you'll know." She said. "Goodbye sweetheart."

I jumped out and walked towards the strawberry field. I suddenly saw what she was talking about. It was so cool. There was a huge sign that said Camp half blood. There was a huge mansion looking house and a lava climbing wall. Is that safe? There were rows of cabins and a bunch more. I was just standing there. I was so amazed I didn't want to move. I fainted.

I woke up in this bed. About four people were crowding around me. I couldn't see them well. They must have took my glasses off. I squinted to get a better look at there faces. There was a very pretty girl with chocolate brown hair and kaleidoscopic eyes. There was boy with blond hair and blue eyes. Another girl but with blond hair and grey eyes. And a boy with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Is she dead." The boy with brown eyes said. Yeah real smart.

"No. Leo stop overreacting. She's fine." I blinked. "Where am I."

"Your at Camp-Half Blood. You fainted on your way into camp. Are you alright." Said the girl with blond hair.

"Yeah I just can't see anything." I said squinting.

"What do you mean?" The girl with brown hair said.

"Where are my glasses?"

"Oh I put them in the other room. Be right back." The brown haired boy said.

"Okay. Who are you?"

"I'm Annabeth." Said the girl with the stormy grey eyes.

"I'm Piper!" The girl with the kaleidoscopic eyes smiled.

"I'm Will." The blond haired guy said.

"Leo. But you can call me professor awesomeness." The brown haired boy said winking and tossing me the glasses.

"My name is Mabel."

"So whats your story?" Annabeth asked.

"Well this morning my mom was acting all strange so I asked her what's wrong. Tomorrow is my twelfth birthday. She was saying how my dad is a Greek god or something. I love Greek mythology but I always thought they were makebelieve. She rambled on about how I had to go to camp and she will miss me too much. She took me to camp and I guess it's just been really strange for me lately."

"That's weird. You seem so calm about it. Annabeth said.

"Well with all the things happening lately, I guess I'm not surprised. There's a guy who supposedly just transferred from a different school. He chased my through the school with an ax. It was scary."

"We will worry about this later. It's time for the tour."


	2. Mabel

**Hey!**

 **okay** **again, this is my first time writing a story so I'm sorry if its bad. The** **chapters will be short but there will be alot of them.**

 **Have a wonderful day!**

 **(I dont own PJ or HOO)**

 **Chapter 2: The tour**

 **(Mabel's POV)**

 **I guess the tour was kind of fun.** I wasn't paying attention to what Annabeth was saying but i liked looking at the sights. Camp was really cool.

"And this is the big house. We'll introduce you to Chiron later. Now, lets settle you into cabin 11!" She said leading me to cabin 11. "Why this cabin?" I asked curiously.

"This is the cabin kids go to when they haven't been claimed by there godly parent. At least we know that it's your dad."

The wind started to pick up. My thick brown hair was flying in my face.

"How about you go in and get unpacked." Annabeth said pulling her blond curls into a ponytail so it wouldn't fly in her face.

"Okay. Thanks for the tour." I said walking inside with my backpack.

There were a lot of people in there. There were kids stealing stuff out of other kids bags and kids playing catch across the cabin. It smelt bad. There were too much people. I hoped to be claimed soon. I unpacked my things amd rushed out of there quickly. I didnt want to be caught into the mess. I made sure to hide certain things in places that no one would find them so those hermes kids wouldnt steal them. I sighed. I feel like I should have listened on the tour. I just walked around looking down. After a few minutes, I bumped into someone and fell onto the ground. I groaned and picked up my glasses. People bumped into me on purpose so many times at my old school. You would not even know.

"Oh, sorry Mabel." I looked up. It was leo. The cute guy with the brown eyes. I grinned. "Its fine. Dont worry about it." I jumped back up and brushed the dirt off of me. I looked up at Leo. "Sorry for bumping into you. I need to pay attention to where I'm going next time." I cleaned my glasses with the end of my sweater. "Its all good. Hey, how about I show you around?" He asked with a smile. "Well, Annabeth already gave me the tour but why not." Leo grinned and started walking. I followed. "So what is this claiming thing all about. How do you get claimed?"

Leo down up as we walked. We werent really touring. Just walking and talking. "When your a demigod, when you come to camp, your mom or dad will kinda send a sign to camp halfblood saying that the kid who is getting claimed is their child. Like, when i came, my godly parent, Hephaestus claimed me, a firey red symbol floated above my head. And thats basically how i figured out who my dad was." I nodded. We walked in silence. It wasnt an awkward silence. But it wasnt that comfortable either. He walked me back to cabin 11 and I walked inside. I didnt want to go back in there but i did. I went to bed that night thinking about how my dad was a god and that kid at my school was a monster. Man this day was weird.

 **Hey guys! Please leave comments! Give suggestions!**

 **Who do you think Mabel's dad is? Of course i know but I'm not telling you.**

 **Have a great day!**


	3. Gabriel

**Hey guys! I'm thinking of starting a high school Percy Jackson story. But I won't abandon this one.**

 **Enjoy!!**

 **Chapter 3- Abby stabbed a Minotaur with a kitchen knife**

 **(Gabriel's POV)**

 **"Alright guys! Time to have fun."** Abby said as she handed me the spray can of yellow paint.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Jake said limping into the principles office. I looked at him like he was crazy. "Of course! We need to do this. It's a yearly tradition to prank the principle for me and Abby.

Abby was my half-sister. Every year we prank the principle and paint their office yellow. We always get kicked out after but it's worth it. I shook the bottle and sprayed it across one wall. Abby had another bottle and sprayed the other side of the room. Once we were finished we snuck out and ran back to our rooms. It was a boarding school and me and Jake shared a room. Abby and another girl had a room across the hall. We quckly got to our dorms and went to sleep.

Yes, we did get kicked out. But the look on the principles face was priceless. Before we left Princaple Morgan called me and Abby to his office. I don't know why he didn't call Jake in but whatever. "Yes Principle Morgan?" Abby asked as we walked in. "You know, you shouldn't pull pranks on the faculty like that." His voice was much darker and deeper than usual. Me and Abby exchanged looks. He stood up and looked at us with an evil grin. It was creepy. Then, he lunged at us. Me and Abby both ran to the other side so he slammed his face against the wall. It looked like he grew bigger. He was growing bigger and bigger. In a matter of seconds he looked like a hairy monster. He looked back at us. He lunged at my sister. I jumped on top of him and pulled on the two horns that grew on his head. I pulled at them so he can let go of my sister. My sister wasn't in sight. Did she leave me to take care of the monster myself? But she would never do that. Seconds after I thought that, the monster fell the

the floor. Along with me too. I saw my sister. The monster had a knife in his back. I was in shock. "Where did you get that?!" I asked. "I have my ways. Now let's go. We need to find Jake and leave this place." She ran out and I followed. We went back to my dorm room and woke Jake up. "Hm. What?" He said getting up. He saw that we were covered in blood and bruises. He asked what happened. We told him about the smelly, hairy monster that Abby killed. He was so shocked. His mouth was wide and he looked like he was gonna he sick. "We need to get you to camp."


End file.
